Before Breaking Dawn
by So Obvious
Summary: Before Breaking Dawn came out, I'd started playing around with what I'd want to see in the book. I don't know but this is really not much. One-shot I guess - for now anyways.


Edward took in my short skirt, my un-obscured legs. My blue shirt of his favorite color. And un-doubtingly my scarlet cheeks as the blush rushed to my face.

"Bella didn't think she was much of a skirt girl but I disagree. She is, don't you think?" Alice said cheerfully.

"Definitely" Edward breathed. Alice looked over at Edward and then back at me. Then she turned to Emmett. "Rosalie needs us." She said rapidly, motioning him to stand up. As they were leaving the room, I could still hear Alice, "It's for the wedding. She can't choose the color of her dress. It's between Magenta and royal purple…."

Her voice trailed off and when I looked at Edward, he rolled his eyes. "Alice supposed we'd like some alone time." He said, patting the space on the bed beside him. I took a seat and he snaked his arm around my waist.

"I never mind being alone with you." I said.

Edward's lips found my cheek and trailed down to my chin.

"Neither do I, naturally." His voice was muffled by my skin. His lips ventured up and met mine at some point and my mind was sent into a flurry. As his lips left mine and ventured by my neck, when I finally was able to breath for a moment, I took the chance to speak.

"So, you think Alice picked out a good outfit?" I said through ragged breathing.

"I must say," he murmured calmly into my skin, "Alice is quite good at what she does." He took my chin with his hand and gently demanded that my lips find his. "Charlie," he spoke to my lips, "will take you quite seriously when you tell him the news."

I broke the kiss for a moment but Edward's lips never left my skin. I was surprised to see that I was on his lap. My head went dizzy and I took a deep breath to regain all the oxygen I'd lost. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Mhmm." His eyes were closed and his fingers were outlining my jaw as his lips found mine. "No problem." He chuckled and I felt his laughter shake my body. There was a sort of more eager sense to the kiss. As if he was ready to push his own limits.

"I know you don't want to do this." His tone was serious- as serious as it could be between ragged breathing, "I know that you only want one thing" he paused again to kiss my chin, "that I've already promised you. But the fact that you're doing something that you clearly don't want to do," his lips were still trailing across my jaw line, "for me," His lips touched mine softly and then he paused. He looked up and we were both panting like dogs. I tried to ignore the pang I felt when that little reference reminded me of someone else. I suppressed it and listened to what he was trying to say.

The intensity of his gaze was unyielding. "Well that makes me want to give you what you want that much faster." He took my face between his hands and kissed me, much more passionately then he'd ever had before.

"Not only what you want. What _I_ want. No," he said into my lips, sounding slightly frustrated with his words.

That's a first.

"Not, what I want. _Who_ I want."

It seemed as if he'd fallen back on the bed slowly, but I was being brought with him. His kiss was killing me … literally. I was almost completely lost of oxygen supply. And then his icy fingers softly trailed down my spine. In a movement so swift, he'd swung me on top of himself. That's pretty much when I felt my mind go numb. All I wanted was him. All of him.

I felt my hands reach down to his hair and knot themselves into it. I felt my whole entire body eagerly push itself down, to feel his whole body beneath me. I wished I were strong enough to keep him there forever.

Edward's hands were on my shoulders. And then he followed my arms down to my waist and he kept one there, while the other swiftly moved up to my hair and gently secured my face to his. I realized with a bit of shock that for a moment he'd seemed unsure where to put his hands. But the thought didn't bother me because the perfume of his skin and the touch of his lips and body continuously kept my mind numb and dizzy.

Edward's lips left mine for not even a minute, as they ventured other parts of my skin, but that small intake of breath that I was allowed had given me a slightly clearer head. And then it dawned on me, as he flipped us over so that my back was on the bed and his body carefully outlined mine.

I realized that he was holding up his end of the bargain. And he planned on fulfilling it today. Right now.

"Edward" I attempted. My voice was the softest whisper. But I knew he heard. His lips were leaving small butterfly kisses all along my collarbone.

"Hmm?" he hummed, the vibration tickling my throat. And before I could respond or react to anything, his mouth was on mine again.

And then I felt the icy cold touch of his tongue gently outline my lips.

It was like a setting in me had been turned on and I was suddenly uncontrollable. I gasped and gripped at his hair. He'd buried his face in the crook between my shoulder and my ear, kissing my neck. My hands moved from his hair to his back and I could feel myself trying to hold him closer to my body.

His lips were on my chin but I was in a daze. And through all of the heavy, ragged breathing, his voice broke my absorption.

"You were saying?" he murmured.


End file.
